A Pokemon Tale: Thieves Of Aura
by Freak4Lucario
Summary: 1,000 years ago, the Lucario and Riolu species have disappeared are no longer seen around, except for two. Luke, a shiny Lucario, and William, a Riolu, are the last of their species. But when a evil force threatens the world, these two thieves must do what they can to get a sword, made of raw aura power from the lost aura guardians. WARNING: Blood and minor language.
1. The Past And The Present

Hello fellow readers! It is I, Freak4Lucario and I don't think I need to explain my reason for the user name. Anyways, here's my attempt at a...slightly more...different content. Just some minor things to be warn of, like minor language and blood. I want to try something different, so Im mixing a bit of Elder Scroll and Star Ocean (two games I really enjoy playing) and combine them with Pokemon. Just taking some things from those games and adding it to Pokémon. NO LIKE, NO READ THEN!

Also, I want to thank NeoStarGeneralX for his OC submission, which I will say who it is at the end of the chapter.

One last bit of info. I thought of a good theme song for this story. Its called Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Stab The Sword Of Justice (Heroic Remix). Look it up if you want.

Well, I think that's it... Oh yeah! I almost forgot! If you seen my other stories, I'll let you know right now, this is being told in a 3rd person POV. Well, now I think that's it. Enjoy the story!

* * *

-Toronto Forest (Night time)-

(1,000 years in the past)

Two cloaked figures where seen sprinting in the forest. Behind them, darkened clouds loomed over that land. One of the cloaked figures where seen carrying another cloaked figure while the other was carrying something round, but hard to make out what it is.

"Do you thing they followed us?" The one figure said with a female voice.

The other figure looked back, but seen nothing. "No. I think we lost them."

"Think again!" A Lucario in blue armor is seen dropping down from the trees, appearing to be a scout, and readying a bow and arrow. "You know that we all have to do this. There is no other way."

"Now listen here! I would gladly sacrifice my Symbology power to keep Salazar at bay, but I am NOT sacrificing my children's life here. I will kill you first, or die first before I do that!" Said the cloaked male.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Said the scout as he put his weapons away. "You've been a good friend, but your mind is being clouded with hate. You need to think of what is best for the sake of freedom."

The cloaked male started to growl, but then he threw off his cloak, revealing to be a shiny Lucario. "I'll say again. Stand aside!" He then gave the object he was carrying to the cloaked female, but her hood fell down, revealing her to be a normal colored Lucario.

"I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if I must!" The scout Lucario the quickly pointed his paw at the male Lucario, which created some kind of symbol of light, and casted a fire ball at him, which, in retaliation, created a symbol of his own, casting a shield in front of him.

"Diamond! Go! I'll handle this."

"Okay. Be safe Riu." The female Lucario, named Diamond said and then took off with both the little cloaked figured the the hiden object she now holds.

"Don't worry Diamond!" Riu said as he turned his attention back towards the scout Lucario. "I don't plan on dying without giving a fight!" Riu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'll be sure to make this quick." The scout Lucario said as he too got into a fighting stance.

Mean while, Diamond was sprinting throught the forest, but stopped in her tracks. 'They aren't gonna stop looking for these two. There is nowhere we can hide these two...unless...' Diamond then put the figure down, revealing it to have a furry yellow paw. Then, Diamond crouches down to the ground, puts her paws on the ground, then closes her eyes. "Celebi, please. I need your help, now!"

As soon as she said that, a green fairy-like Pokemon appeared, floating above the ground.

"What is the problem?" Celebi asked.

"Please Celebi. Take my children away. Take them to another timeline! The councel won't listen. I mean, these are children, dammit! And one of them hasn't even came out of his egg yet!" Diamond said, tears running down her face.

Celebi moved the cloak from the figure, revealing a shiny Riolu, then went over to the round object, revealing that this was an egg. Celebi then give a sigh, then said, "Alright. If that is what you wish for, then so be it."

"One last thing though please. Even with everyone's power, and the sacrifice of all the Lucario and Riolu species, I fear that that won't be enough to stop Salazar. I think that one of these two may be able to handle the Aura Sword. But right now, this timeline is bad for them to learn Symbology and about the Aura Sword."

"As you wish." And with that, Celebi started to hum to herself, got surrounded by a green light, along with the shiny Riolu and the egg, then dissappeared.

"Luke...Will...be strong." Diamond said, but then, something hit her in the back as she looked down her body and seen an arrow pierced through her, covered in her blood. She looked back and seen the same Lucario scout from before. Diamond fell down to the ground and looked up at the Lucario. "You...dame...fool. What is wrong with-" She stopped in mid-sentence when the scout got closer to her and she seen his eyes. It looked as if his eye color had disappeared and was just white. Now she knew why he was acting the way he was and why she shot an arrow at her.

As she stared at her killer, her breathing became weaker and weaker, till she begame motionless, eyes still open. But before she died, one thought remained in her mind. 'At lease those two are safe now.'

Meanwhile, back with Riu, he is now seen sitting against a tree, paws trying to cover up his bleeding in his stomach. Taking a look at it, he can see that its deeper than he thought. Putting pressure back on his wound, he looked back up tpwards Salazar's castle, waiting for the clan to do what they saught out to do. In no time, the castle was being surrounded in a blue light, which was getting brighter and brighter, until the castle was surrounded by a blue crystal, sealing the castle so that nothing inside it can harm andyone outside of it. But Riu knew what the cost of that was. The lives of the clan.

'So they managed it after all.' Riu thought to himself, chuckling a little bit. 'I trust that Diamond has done the right thing and kept those two safe. We do need a way to end this once and for all, after all...' He stopped, then looked up at the sky, his vision starting to fade. "Sealing...doesn't...mean...anything..." Riu said out loud, as his breath left him, leaving him just like Diamond. Now only the future holds the hope of stopping Salazar for good. But due to this course of action, all of the Lucario species have been completely wiped out. Or so everyone thought.

-Toronto Town (Day time)-

(Present time)

In the town of Toronto, you would think its peaceful. The sky is clear, the other Pokemon are going about their business, everything seems peaceful.

"Thief! Get back here with my fruit! Guards! GUARDS!" A small, cloaked figure was seen running from a local food shop, carrying a sack of fruits and berries.

"Heh, you should know by now!" The cloaked figured said, sounding to be a young male Pokemon. "I don't stop for anything and those stupid guards aren't gonna catch me!"

Little did this figure know, there was a Sawk, dressed in brown armor, up on one of the rooftops with a bow and arrow in hand, watching the small figure dart through the streets. The Sawk guard pulled back on his bow, aimed it at the figure, and fired it at said figure. However, the cloaked Pokemon seen this coming and dodged out of the arrow's path, leaving the arrow stuck in the ground. The figure kept running as he dodged arrow after arrow from the Sawk that followed him up on the rooftops, jumping from one after the other.

"That the best you can do? I've seen blind Pokemon shoot better than you." The figure said, taunting his pursuer. However, the figure didn't know that he had a brown armored Machoke, wielding a sword, was close behind the little thief, and was dangerously catching up. As the figure was running from his pursuers, he looked back, then noticed the Machoke that was following. 'Dame. Can't lead him back to the hideout. I got to lose him somehow.' The figure thought to himself. 'They sure are stepping up their game. Guess I'll have to step up mine. Good thing I brought these with me.'

The small thief then pulled out a white little ball, turned around to face the Machoke, and starred at him.

"You giving up yet?" Said the Machoke, making it sound more like a demand rather then a question.

"Heheh. You'd want that wouldn't ya? Well, if I must." Said the thief as he raised his arm, slightly revealing that the figure has a blue furry paw. As he raised his paw, he then threw the small white ball at the Machoke's feet, causing a white dust cloud to form around him.

"Gah...dammit!" Cursed the Machoke.

"Heh, how'd you like my little smoke bomb?" Said the figure as he ran in the direction of his hideout. 'Just a little more ways to go, and Im home free.' He thought to himself as he ran past many other Pokemon and shop stands. Everything seemed to be going good, until a Blaziken with two short swords strapped on his back, forming an X, appeared and side-kicked the thief. Looking closer, you could also see a scar that goes across his left eye.

"Going somewhere, Will?" The Blaziken asked.

"Heh. Nope. Not now, it seems* The figure, named Will said as he pushed himself off the ground and took off his hood, revealing him to be a Riolu. "But you know how this is going, right Mason?"

"Yeah. This is where I take you and your partner down." The Blaziken, named Mason said as he unsteathed his swords."Now...are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?"

In respond, Will moved his cloak so that he could reveal that he was wearing a belt with different pouches and more of those little smoke bombs. He then grabbed two of his knifes on his belt, one in each paw, and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph. Hard way, huh? Fine!" Mason said as he charged at Will, getting ready to swing his swords.

"You should of see that coming, Mason!" Will said as he threw his knifes at the bounty hunter, but he easily deflected the attack with his swords, continuing his charge. When Mason got close enough, he swung his swords at the little thief, but Will was dodging left and right, avoiding each swing of Mason's swords. At the last swing, Will jumped back, giving himself some space between him and Mason.

"I've had enough of this!" Mason said as he shot a Flamethrower attack at Will while he was in mid-air. However, Will managed to evade the attack by turning and twisting his body.

"So have I!" Will said as he landed back on his toes, grabbed two of his smoke bombs, and tossed one at Mason, then on the ground beneath him. The bounty hunter then rushed at the spot he last seen the little thief at, but when he got there, he was gone.

'Dang it.' Mason thought as he sheath his swords. 'One of these days, Im gonna get the drop on them. They'll be in prison.' He then noticed a poster on a nearby building. It read, "Luke and Will. Wanted dead or alive." The bounty hunter walked over to the poster and took it down. 'They're my prey. No one else's. They will be brought to justice...taken down!'

-Toronto Town, Secret Hideout-

Our little thief was seen cutting a corner and headed down an alleyway and approached a door, and walked inside it.

"Luke! Im back! And I hit the jackpot!" Will said as he walked further into their hideout.

The room they live in was small, but was big enough to keep them comfortable. There are two beds, a fire place, a rocking chair, and they had a stash of food and other goods that they stole. They always went by "We steal to survive", since they were never really given a chance at a proper life.

Luke was seen on the rocking chair, but turned his attention to look when he announced his return. When he stood up, he revealed to be a Lucario, but a shiny Lucario at that.

"William! You've made it. Hmm...looks like you've ran into a bit of trouble." Luke said as he looked at the top of Will's head, seeing a bit of his blue fur got burnt a little bit.

"First, stop calling me William. Just Will. Second, yeah. A problem called Mason." Will said, as he took the bag he was carrying, and sat it over with the other food that they stole. "Oh! And, I picked a little something special for you Luke. I thought you might like it." Will pulled out a dagger with a gold handle on it, with a gold sheath on it, and handed it to Luke.

"Heh." Luke took the dagger, took the sheath off of it, and ran a paw finger on the blade, but cursed when it cut his finger a bit. "Already sharp. You picked a good blade here."

"Well, those royal guards always get to good gear, so I thought that I'd...have them share." Will explained as he crossed his arms, grinning.

"No kidding. They take the blacksmiths, have them make equipment that is needed, and leave the rest of us with crummy weapons and equipment." Luke said while sheathing the weapon.

"So...anything else we're doing?" Will asked.

"Naw. I think that's enough for today."

"Good. Im gonna go visit Aziza."

Luke then grew a grin. "Ahhh...you mean your GIRLFRIEND!" Luke bursted out, causing Will to blush a bit, but he then pulled himself together.

"Your point being on blurting that out like a weirdo?" Will responded while crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." Luke said as he closed his eyes happily at Will and put his paws on the back of his head. As Will was putting his hood back up on his cloak and was about to head out, Luke then said, "Have fun making out with Aziza." Will looked back at Luke with a glare, causing Luke to break out in laughter. Will then grew a grin at Luke.

"At least I can get a girl." Will said as he headed on out as Luke got a confused look.

"Wait...what?" Luke asked, but Will just chuckled to himself, and left. 'That boy has such a smart mouth on him.' Luke thought to himself, grinning. 'But that's what makes him himself.'

Luke knew Will ever since Will was still in his egg and Luke was a Riolu himself. Luke had to keep himself fed so that he could look over his friend, but they never had enough Poke to get food. He eventually taught himself all that there was to need about being a thief. But when Will was out of his egg, Luke taught him everything he needed to know. Over the years, Will became a great thief, and working together with Luke, they would be able to get all that they needed, and more. However, neither of them had to kill in order to get things done, or to get away from dangerous situations. They always escaped or knocked out they're attackers. That way, they can only get arrested for thieving, not murder.

-Toronto Town, Baldur Mansion (Night time)-

Baldur Mansion...the one home that houses a rich family that has a Gallade, named Baldur, a Gardevoir named Crystal, and their child, a Kirlia named Aziza. Aziza wears a ruby necklace and a gold bracelet. Right now, Aziza is in her room, reading on fencing books on her desk that sits beside her rick-looking bed. She also has a candle lit so she could see the book better. Though she never really held a saber before, she thinks that it would be interesting to learn it anyhow, thinking it may become useful to know some day. Her room also has a window that gives a great view of their garden, which is where we see Will right now.

Will picked up a tiny rock and tossed it at the window. "Aziza!" Will yelled in a whisper. "Aziza! You awake?"

Aziza stood up from her chair, hearing the little noises. She opened the window and looked down to where Will is. "Will! Hold on a second." Aziza went over to her bed, reached under it, and pulled out some rope. This is something they always do. Aziza tied the one end to the foot of her bed and tossed the other end of the rope down to Will.

Will climbed up the rope till he reached Aziza's window. "How ya doing?" Will said as he climbed through the window and got into Aziza's bedroom.

"Better...now that your here." Aziza said as she wrapped her arms around Will, and planted a kiss right on his lips, which he returned.

"So..." Aziza said as she ran her slim finger through his fur. "You here to stay for the night?" Aziza asked, trying to look cute for Will.

"Definitely. Why else would I be here for?" Will said, trying to act strong and confident for Aziza, which she just loves. It makes her feels protected, even though she knows he and Luke are thieves. However, Aziza's father, Baldur, doesn't like that his daughter is seeing a thief. He would do anything to see Luke and Will locked up in jail, that he hired a Bounty Hunter to capture Will and Luke. That's right. Baldur hired Mason, the Blaziken Bounty Hunter to capture Luke and Will. But both Will never really cared about that. All he cares about is seeing Aziza.

-Darkside Castle-

The castle that was covered in a crystal, for 1,000 years. It last this long...or so most Pokémon thought, for the crystal-like seal...has broken. Releasing the one threat that Will and Luke will soon face. Salazar.

-To be continued-

Well, what do you guys think? Im touching new grounds here, something that I haven't tried too much. But, Im giving it a shot. So...leave a review if you may. It took me a bit more time than I thought to come up with the first chapter, but that usually happens, right? By the way, I want to thank NeoStarGeneralX again for his OC submission of Mason. That's right, he gave me that Bounty Hunter to work with. Thanks for the Blaziken to work with buddy! Well, see you guys...in the next chapter. Bye bye!


	2. They're Coming

Hello again. Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope that you readers enjoyed the first chapter. Guess Will is a ladies man, huh? ;)

Also, I'm kinda surprised by the results I got from the first chapter. Seems that I've improved. Cool.

Well, here we go. Next chapter!

* * *

-Redwood Town (Morning Time)-

In the southern region from Toronto Town, a little town is located next to a forest. But this forest always has red leaves, no matter the season. Though its a small town, many different Pokemon from neighboring towns just to see these leaves. It how the town gets its business. But getting off topic, in a little home, a male Sceptile was in his home, sharping his sickles with a sharping stone. You would think he's a worker because he has such tools, but he's not. There was then a knocking on his door. When the Sceptile opened the door, he was greeted by a cloaked figure.

"Yes?" The Sceptile asked the figure.

In response, the figure handed the Sceptile a piece of paper. The Sceptile looked at the paper, then looked up to look at the figure. However, the cloaked figure disappeared without a trace. The Sceptile took a step outside to see where the figure went, but still couldn't find him. So he went back inside his home and read over the note.

'Dear Ricardo, it is our understand that you go after people who have done wrong. In the town of Toronto, up north, there are two thieves that are causing problems. One is a Riolu and the other is a Lucario. Yes it seems weird that there are still one Riolu and one Lucario around, but they are criminals and need to be stopped. If the great assassin of Redwood is who he really is, then we ask for your help to bring these two down with your mastery in your line of work.' The note read.

'Hmm. Thieves that need to be brought in?' The Sceptile, named Ricardo thought to himself. 'Well then, guess something needs to be done about them. But...' Ricardo said as he grabbed a pare of goggles that hang for the wall and put them around his neck. 'I hope they don't mind a bloody death then them getting put in jail.' He then grabbed a belt that has another sickle on it, and attached his two sickles on it.

As he did so, he walked out of his home, preparing to kill the two thieves. In a distance however, the same cloaked figure was seen, watching Ricardo set out to do what he was asked to do.

"All going according to plan." Said the figure with an evil chuckle, sounding male. "Time to do my part to get rid of the one species that I can't stand." And then, he teleported out of view.

-Toronto Town, Baldur Mansion-

Will and Aziza were seen cuddling with each other on Aziza's bed. Will woked up first and smiled down at Aziza's sleeping form, noticing her arms wrapped around his back.

'She's so pretty when she's like this.' Will thought as he realized that this is around the time when either her Dad or Mom wakes up and goes to wake Aziza up. However, Will always hoped that it would be her mother that comes up, because she understands that Luke and Will only steals to survive, but her Dad sees this as Luke and Will ruining his business.

"Aziza. Its time to get up." Said a male voice.

"Oh bloody hell!" Will cursed, waking Aziza up.

"Hmm? Something wrong Will?" Aziza asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Baldur is coming. I got to get out now." Will said as he grabbed his belt, threw on his cloak, grabbed the rope that was still tied to Aziza's bed, and jumped out of Aziza's window. Using the rope, he swung on it, using the momentum to run out of the garden. At this time, Aziza has untied the rope, gathered it up, and storied it under her bed again.

"Aziza." Baldur said as he opened Aziza's bedroom door. When he seen Aziza, she was acting like she just woke up with a fake yawn.

"Oh...morning Dad." Aziza greeted her Dad with a smile.

"Aziza, its time to get out of bed." Baldur said as he noticed that Aziza's bedroom window was opened. Aziza started to get nervous, knowing that if he found out that Will was just here, he would get really angry and throw a fit throughout the day. Baldur walked over to the window, then said, "Make sure that you window is closed. You'll catch a cold." as he closed the window, causing Aziza to mentally sigh in relief.

"Yes Dad. I'll make sure to keep the window closed." Aziza said, smiling. As Baldur walked out of her room.

Aziza never really has much to do, considering that most things have been done for her, so she did the only thing that really entertains her. She went right back to her fencing books.

-Streets of Toronto Town-

'Jeez, that was a close one. If he would of seen me, he would of had Mason on me in a heartbeat.' Will thought to himself as he started walking back towards his hideout. 'I just hope that I don't stumble across Mason again. Last time I got lucky when I got away from him.' Will then checked his knifes and his smoke bombs. 'Well, Im good on smoke bombs and knifes, so I don't need to resupply them. Plus I got some back at the hideout, so I should be good.'

As he was walking, he seen some guards start running at his direction, but ran past him. They seemed as if they're heading somewhere important.

"Quickly! Alduin Town is requesting aid from an unknown army that's attacking other towns. They wear black armor and are highly dangerous." One of the guards yelled to the other guards.

'What? Don't tell me that we're gonna be in some kinda war.' Will thought to himself as he continued his way towards his hideout.

Meanwhile, Luke was standing near the entrance to their hideout, wearing a cloak of his own. "Hmm." Luke hummed. 'Wonder where these forces came from.' He thought to himself, hearing about the Pokemon that are attacking other towns. 'What is this world coming to?' Luke then looked over to his right and seen a cloaked figure, know that it was Will.

Luke waved over at Will, who picked up his pace towards Luke.

"Luke, have you heard about some Pokemon attacking other towns?"

"Yeah. I wonder what this is all about." Luke gave the subject a bit of thought.

"Well, maybe we should follow the guards. They're giving support to a town called Alduin Town. Maybe we can figure out more from their?" Will suggested.

"Heh. Are you sure your not a Psychic type, Will? Its like you read my mind." Luke said while smiling at Will. "First, lets get check and make sure that we have what we're gonna need." Luke suggested as he walked back towards the entrance of their hideout.

"Right." Will said as he followed Luke.

Meanwhile, Mason was seen walking in the streets, looking around. 'Alright. Now where are those thieves at this time?' He thought to himself. 'This time...I'll get them. I've been holding back for far too long. But now, I think its time.' At this time, Mason then seen some guards running by. 'Where are they going? Why are their so many of them? Maybe the found Luke and Will.' Mason thought to himself as he decided to follow the guards, but then was stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"Mason! Where are you?" It was Baldur, calling out for Mason.

Mason made his way over to where he heard him. "Yes Baldur?"

"I have some news for you. Listen carefully."

-Toronto forest-

Luke and Will were seen walking down the path that the guards took. They left their cloaks behind since they aren't the center of attention, plus all the guards were off supporting Alduin Town. As they were walking, they tried to keep a good long distance from the Toronto guards, thinking that they might still try to jail them, despite the events that are happening.

"So...what do we do when we get to Alduin Town?" Will asked Luke, which made him smile down at Will.

"We're just gonna figure out whats going on here. Hopefully it won't spread down to Toronto Town. Course, these forces might retaliate to Toronto sending some reinforcements and come after our town."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe there's something we can prevent."

"Exactly Will." Luke said while smiling down at his friend. "Just stay close. If we run into any trouble, we can handle it together."

"Right." Will said as he smiled back up to his friend with a confident look.

-Alduin Town (Day Time)

After a half an hour walk towards Alduin Town, there wasn't a Pokémon in sight. Instead, they were greeted by blood splatted walls. It was a sight that could turn anyone's stomach. As they ventured further in, they were then greeted with dead bodies of Pokemon. 'They must be the residents of this town.' Luke thought to himself. 'This is awful. I don't they were given a chance to escape.'

Luke looked back at Will, checking on how he's doing. However, he had a paw on his knees, breathing heavily. Luke went over to make sure he was okay. "Will? You alright buddy?"

"Yeah...Im...fine." Will said, holding back a vomit. Will wasn't not stranger to blood, but he wasn't used to this much. Will is witnessing brutal murder upon innocent Pokemon.

"Come on...we should get out of here. This is enough to know what we're dealing with." Luke said.

"Yeah. Lets...Luke! Behind you!" Will yelled out to Luke. As he turned around, a Hawlucha with a club stuck Luke on the head, knocking him out. "Luke!" That was all Will was able to say until he got hit on the head and knocked out.

"So...these are the last of the aura guardians? Pathetic. This was too easy."

Meanwhile, Mason was entering Alduin Town, seeing the blood bath that took part here.

'Hmm...so much for Toronto Town's guards giving reinforcements. This isn't good.' Mason thought to himself. Mason started looking around, still looking for Luke and Will. 'For whatever purpose would those two come here for? The only thing that seems to make sense is that they're checking on the situation.'

Mason continued to venture further , until he got surprised by how the streets of Alduin Town. He then seen a sight that made him lose himself a bit. He saw a Whimiscott with a sword stuck in him, going from his left side, right out of his right side. 'Oh Arceus...' Mason said as he turned away, and threw up a bit.

'Mason...you've got to stop being so cocky. It's gonna cause problems.'

'Shut up! I don't need some asshole like you telling me what to do.'

'Guys! STOP!'

'RIAS!'

Mason shook his head, reliving a flashback and coming back to reality. 'Can't change it.' Mason thought to himself as he took a different route, avoiding the dead Whimiscott body.

"You! Halt!" Someone yelled at Mason. When he turned around towards the feminine voice, he seen a Mienfoo, wielding a sword. "You gonna come quietly, or are you gonna make this difficult?"

Mason grew a grin and then unsheathed one of his swords. "Your making a big mistake challenging me."

"That's what you think!" The Mienfoo said as she rushed at Mason with her sword ready. Mason got in a ready stance, then the two of them got into a big clash. Both sides trying to land a slash on the other. Then they got into a lock of strength. Both sides pushing as hard as they can, trying to overpower the other. However, Mason was slightly stronger than the Mienfoo, so he was pushing back with one hand, allowing him use of his other hand. So he pulled back his free hand, made it burst into flame, and punched the Mienfoo in the face, using Fire Punch, sending the Mienfoo flying back a bit.

"Okay...your stronger than you look, but lets see how well you handle this!" The Mienfoo said as she crossed her arms, then uncrossed them, sending a stars at Mason with Swift. Mason was able to easily dodge these attacks and destroyed some of them with his sword. The Mienfoo decided to rush at Mason again, but Mason was ready. When the Mienfoo swung her sword, Mason dodged out of the way and knocked her sword away and stabbed her right through her stomach and out through her back.

"I'm sorry, but you forced my hand." Mason whispered as he pulled his sword out from the Mienfoo, allowing her to collapes on the ground. Mason looked down at his blood covered blade. 'Ugh...messy.' Mason thought as he gave his sword a strong and fast flick, making the blood come off his blade. 'I need to get out of here.' Mason the started to walk quickly towards the exit of town to escape. But then he seen his targets. 'Luke and Will...they really are here.' He seen Luke and Will walking as fast as they could, trying to get out of the town as well. 'This is perfect. Once they leave the town, then I'll strike.' Mason thought as he ran up ahead and out of the town, planning to wait to catch them outside of Alduin Town.

(Thirty minutes ago)

Will woke up with his paws chained to a wall, along with Luke, who was just now waking up.

"Luke! You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine, other than the major headache I have right now. Where are we?"

Will looked around and seen that they were behind bars. "We're in a jail cell. A very unimpressive one. There's only one cell."

"Probably to keep crazy criminals seprate from others, to keep a peace or something." Luke said as he tried to break free from his chains. "Dame. Can't break free. These really are chains for psychos. Stupid reinforced chains."

"Well we don't want you getting away." A voice said. Luke and Will turned their heads towards the voice, seeing a black armored Hawlucha walking over to them, holding a knife. "Or at lease, I don't want you to." The Hawlucha said with a menicing grin.

"What do you want!?" Luke demanded as he glared at the Hawlucha.

"Nothing much. Just you two dead. Salazar will rule the land, but with you two still alive, you'll just get in the way. So I'm just gonna end this now." He said as he walked over to Luke and placed his knife on Luke's throat. This angered Will.

"Let him alone!" Will yelled at the Hawlucha.

"Shut up pint size. I'll deal with you..." The Hawlucha said as he turned his head towards Will, but then seen a symbol appear around Will on the ground beneath him. "What the hell!? He can use Symbology!"

The chains on Will's wrists broke off, then Will thrusted his paws at the Hawlucha, sending the chains to wrap around the Hawlucha's throat. He fell to the ground, rolling around on the ground, trying to get the chains off, but Will kept the chains in place and commanded them to get tighter around his neck. Eventually, a snapping sound was heard and the Hawlucha remained motionless. Will then went over to Luke and used his Symbology power to free Him. Then, the symbol around Will disappeared.

"Whoa...that was crazy." Will said as he looked at his paws. "That was...Symbology...wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Come on. We're done with this town. We need to get out. Now!" Luke said as he stood back up and made sure he had everything that belonged to him.

When Luke and Will left the town, they decided that when they made it back home, they would hide for a while till everything blew over. But first, they had to figure out how Will knew how to use Symbology.

"I wonder what this means." Will said as he looked down at his paws.

"Well it seems that your gifted with the power of Symbology. That was some weird Symbology you used there though. Kind of like a Minipulating Symbology. Let's see if anyone back in town knows anything about Symbology."

"Right." Will nodded in agreement.

"I got you now!" Someone said as a figure jumped up in the air and unleashed a fire attack at Luke and Will.

"Watch out!" Luke shouted as he grabbed Will and jumped off to the side. When they turned to see their attacker, they seen Mason with a drawn sword and in a battle-ready position.

"I got you both this time." Mason said.

"Thats what you think." Luke said as he got into a fighting stance with his dagger drawn while Will has his throwing knifes at the ready.

'They think they're getting away this time? I've been holding back a bit on what I can do. Now...I will show them my true power." He thought to himself as he grabbed his other sword.

"Oh, careful there Mason. Wouldn't want you to lose an eye." Luke insulted Mason with a slight grin.

"Your comments won't help you. They mean nothing!" Mason said as he rushed at Luke and Will with his blades ready.

"Here we go!" Will said as he used Quick Attack, running at Mason with all his might.

"Your brave kid, but..." At the last second, Mason side-stepped and tripped Will. As he fell forward, Will planted his left paw on the ground, flipped forwards, and threw a knife at Mason, who heard it coming and blocked it with his swords. "Hmm, I see what the girl likes in you now. You have a good reaction time. But that doesn't matter now."

Will started getting angry, then a symbol formed on the ground around him. "Back off!" Will yelled as he raised his paws up in the air, making a symbol appear above Mason. Then, spears made of aura started raining down on Mason, who got surprised, but then quickly reacted by using Fire Punch to heat up his sword, and started swinging his swords at each spear, knocking them aside. This made Will even more irritated, then stopped his raining aura spears, then made a symbol appear in front of him, sending jets of water at Mason. When Mason knocked the last spear away, he quickly blocked the jets of water with his swords. As each jet of water hit Mason's blades, this caused steam to form, fogging up the area around them.

"Will?" Luke called out, unable to see Will.

But in the steam covered battle field, Will stopped his attack and started looking around, trying to find Mason. "Gah! Where did he go?" While he was doing this, Mason appeared right behind Will, tripped him again, and grabbed his leg before he fell to the ground.

"You have a lot of power, but your anger makes it so that you can use it's full potential." Mason said as he started swinging Will in circles, making him dizzy, then threw him, managing to hit Luke with Will.

"Gah! Ouch." Luke yelled out as he was sent flying into a tree. "Ugh...W-Will. William! Are you alright!?" The responce that Luke got from Will was senseless babbling, unable to form proper words. Luke then looked up and seen a fire ball flying right towards him "CRAP!"

-To be continued-


	3. Unexpected Help and New Allies

Greetings. When we left off, Mason ambushed Luke and Will, Mason spun Will around like a dummy, and now Luke and Will are about to get nailed by a fire ball. But how did that fire ball get launched? Lets find out.

IMPORTANT: Note that when I'm writing my stories, I am using a table. Errors are bound to happen and I might not notice them. So please bare with me. Thank you!

* * *

"CRAP!" Luke shouted as he seen a fire ball fly right towards him and Will, who got dizzy from Mason spinning him around. Luke quickly rolled out of the way, slightly burning his fur, but managed to avoid the attack. Luke saw more fire balls fly out from the steam, but they were off target. However, that doesn't mean that the attack won't stop, so Luke took cover behind the tree that he was leaning up against. When they were safe behind the tree, Luke looked down at Will, who was still loopy.

"Will! William! Snap out of it." Luke said as he lightly tapped on Will's face, but that didn't work.

Back in the steam, where Mason was, a red symbol was formed in front of him, with his hand pointed out towards where he thinks that Luke and Will is.

'They're there somewhere.' He thought to himself as he continued to fire off fire balls a bit more. After a while of fire ball launching, the steam cleared, and Mason looked around, trying to find Luke and Will.

'He stopped.' Luke thought to himself as he peeked around the tree, but he accidently stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. 'Dammit!' Luke cursed to himself, and Mason was alerted of Luke and Will's position, because of the sound of the twig breaking.

"Their!" Mason yelled as he launched another fire ball at Luke and Will, but Luke quickly tossed Will away, and crossed his arms in front of him, bracing himself of the attack, but still feeling the damage. Mason didn't let up as he quickly ran at Luke, jumped, and went to kicked Luke. But his leg caught on fire as he used Blaze Kick. Luke was still a little dazed from the fire ball that he took damage from, so he wasn't able to move quickly enough to avoid the attack, so he just blocked the attack with his arms, but it was no good. The attack sent Luke sliding back and into another tree. When he hit the tree, he fell down into a sitting position, but it didn't look like he was conscious.

'Hmph. One down. Now for the other one.' Mason thought to himself as he started to approach Luke.

"Ugh...what..." Will started to regain his vision properly as he seen Mason start to walk towards a motionless Luke. Will quickly sprang up onto his toes and ran in front of Mason, stopping his advance on Luke. "That's enough!"

"Really? You just won't give up? Do you not understand that your both at a disadvantage?" Mason said with a sigh.

"So you say. So you can use Symbology and so can I. I'd say we are pretty evenly matched."

"Not even."

Will clutched his paws into fists. "You say that I can't use my Symbology at its full potential because of my anger. The I guess its time for me to learn how to properly use it then."

"You'll have plenty of time...in jail!" Mason said as he got into a fighting stance with his swords drawn.

"Jail? You mean...alive? Yeah right!" A voice said, distracting both Mason and Will.

"What the...? You brought a friend, Mason? I thought you worded alone?"

Mason's looked up. "That's not a friend...that's..." A Inkay teleported up above Mason and Will.

"Hello! How are you guys!?" The Inkay said with a creepy grin.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked as he sheathed his swords. "I have this under control."

"You had it under control. Now Im taking this over. I understand, you being a Bounty Hunter, taking them in alive would get you a bigger reward, but...I prefer them to be dead!" The Inkay said.

Will was just confused by all of this. "Umm...who the hell are you!?"

"Oh! Me? Well, my name is Cypher." The Inkay named Cypher said. "And Im here to make sure that you and your golden friend over there...are dead." Cypher explainned in some kinda gleeful tone.

'What the hell? This guy is freakin' wierd. No...insain!' Will thought to himself. He then got a serious look on his face. "You ain't getting the chance to do that!" Will said as he looked down at the ground and spotted Will's dagger, picked it up, and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, maybe not me...but I brought some...friends to do that for me." Cypher said as he brought his fins together, making a black symbol form, then made six portals open up. "Lets get on with the introducions shall we? First, meet Slash!" A Weavile came out of the one portal. "Carefull. His claws are sharp. Next, here's Fang!" A Luxray came out next. "Don't let him chomp down on ya. Next, here's Vena. Her venom is highly poisionous!" A Scolipede then came out.

"Stop with your puns! They're making my ears!" Will said

"Well then, here's Talon and Razor!* Cypher said as a Swellow and a Zangoose appeared in that order. "I think you can tell who's who. And finally...this guy!" A Pangoro walked out of the last portal. "I'm sorry big guy, but I didn't catch your name."

"I don't have, nor do I need a name." The Pangoro said in a low, booming voice.

"Okay...I'll just call you Chuck." Cypher said with a proud smile, acting like as if he just achieved something.

"...Whatever." The Pangoro, now named Chuck said.

"Now, say hello...to my friends!" Cypher said. "You like?"

"Umm...not really." Will said as he started to back away, but Slash dashed behind Will and pushed him to the ground. "Where you going? Stay for a while." Slash said as he grew a wicked grin.

"Yeah...stay around so we can deal out the enjoyment of eliminating you and your friend." Cypher said as he grew a creepy grin.

"I had this under control. You guys are interfering!" Mason said as he started to get angry.

"And now we are taking this over. Its not business...its...personal. My boss and I are getting rid of the one species we can't stand! You!" Cypher said as he looked over at Luke. "And...YOU!" Cypher teleported close to Will's face while smiling menacingly.

"Bloody hell! Personal space! HAVE YOU HEARD OF IT!?"

"I HAVE!" Cypher then teleported back to where he was.

"Enough of this. So...how do we want to do this? A slow and painful death, or fast and painless?" Slash said as he readied his claws.

"Why don't you all tear him apart, piece by piece, slowly...then keep them as gifts from me!" Cypher said, as if he's some little kid.

"That's insane!" Mason said as his eyes widen.

"I've lost my sanity 1,000 years ago! Now then...my friends...KILL THEM!" Cypher ordered.

'I guess this is it...' Luke thought to himself, closing his eyes tight, getting ready for what's to come. Normally, Will would of found a way to get out of this, but no options presented itself. As the goons made their advance on Will, a blue figure jumped up into the air, threw a few shuriken made of water around Will, then the figure landed on top of Will, taking a protective stance. The figure showed itself, being a female Greninja.

"Back off!" The Greninja yelled.

"Who is...wait...is that..." Mason said as he talked to himself out loud. "It is! Its...Marina!"

"What the...? Someone who wants to interfere?" Talon said. "Little pest!"

The Greninja, named Marina, looked down at Will. "You alright?"

"Uh...yeah...for now I guess."

"Just kill her so we can get back to what we were doing!" Vena said as she shot a Poison Sting at Marina, but was met with one of Marina's Water Shuriken.

"I said back off!" Marina yelled.

"Grrr...just forget them for now. Take out the yellow one." Fang said as he started his approach on Luke, readying a Thunder Fang attack.

"Luke!" Will shouted as he extended a paw out to his helpless friend. Fang got closer to Luke, but then was stopped as a Frogadier with a bag tied to his side jumped in front a Fang and shot a Water Pulse at him, sending Fang flying back a bit and started coughing from the water down in his throat.

"Heh...right in the mouth." Will commented.

"Ben! Smoke bombs! Now!" Marina said to the Frogadier named Ben.

"Yes ma'am!" Ben said as he went into his bag and pulled out two smoke bombs and threw it at Cypher's goons as Mason jumped out of view, getting away from the chaos. The smoke kept Cypher's goons at bay, except for one. Talon was seen flying out of the smoke.

"Did you forget? I can fly out of that. I'm a flying type after all."

"No I didn't forget. That's why I have more!" Ben said as he grabbed two more smoke bombs, threw one at Marina and Will and the other one at the ground beneath him.

"We're getting out of here!" Marina said as he grabbed Will, then grabbed Luke and ran as far away from the conflict area. When the smoke cleared, Cypher wasn't happy.

"I can't believe this! Two slimy frogs just caused us to lose our targets!"

"The boss isn't gonna like this..." Talon said as he dropped down to the ground.

"No duh, birdbrain." Razor said.

"Now listen here-"

"Oh would you two just give it a rest!?" Vena said, shutting Razor and Talon up.

"They couldn't of gotten far!" Cypher said as he started teleporting all over the place. "Where...are...they..." He then teleported in front of his goons with an wicked, angry look. "Don't just stand there! Spread out and look for them and find them before I get Salazar to hypnotize your brains dead!"

"Yes Cypher!" All of Cypher's goons said as they spread out to look for Will and Luke.

-Dawnstar Town (Day time)-

Marina and Ben took Luke and Sill to the closet town that they could find. They are hiding in an abandon bell tower with a bunch of boxes. Will was tending to Luke, but he didn't know what he should do for him. He just stared at his body and his burnt fur.

'Luke...'

Ben walked over to Will, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "Don't worry Will. Luke will be fine. He just needs some rest."

"Who are you guys? How do you know our name?" Will asked as he kept his eyes on Luke.

"My name is Ben. My teacher here is Marina. We're ninjas." Ben said as he closed his eyes proudly.

" So now what?" Will shot a glare at Ben and Marina. "You two gonna turn us over to the authorities?"

"Nope." Ben said.

"We're gonna do the opposite actually. We were asked to keep you both safe." Marina said.

Will sighed, then turned his attention back to Luke. "Im sorry Luke...if I had more control over my...Symbology..." Will looked down at his paws, then clenched them into fists, getting frustrated with himself.

Marina crossed her arms and said, "We seen that. You used water Symbology and...something that I haven't see before. Was that...aura Symbology?"

Will shrugged his shoulders in response, not sure of what that was himself. "I don't know. I suppose so. I...didn't even know that I could use Symbology. But if I knew sooner about this...then I would of tried getting better at using it and maybe...Luke..."

"Will, Luke just needs some rest. Ben." Marina said.

"Right." Ben reached into his bag and pulled out a small drinking container. "Here. It has Oran Berry juice in it. Drink some, then give some to Luke when he wakes up."

"Thanks." Will said as he took the container, opened it up, and drank some of the juice. He then turned his attention back towards Luke. Marina sighed, which Will glared at her again. "Understand this Marina, for as long as I can remember, Luke has always been there for me. He taught me the art of thieving, taught me how to survive in this cruel world. With out him...I'd be lost..."

"I understand. That's why when he wakes up and feels better, we have to get moving." Marina explained. Will nodded, then turned his attention back to Luke once again.

'I'm sorry Luke.' Will thought to himself as he placed a paw on Luke's burn marks and wounds, which caused a small blue symbol to form around his paw and slowly made some of Luke's wounds to heal, surprising the group and caused Will to pull his paw away.

"Whoa! Was that...some kind of healing Symbology?" Ben asked, surprised greatly by what happened.

"I...I guess so." Will said as he looked down at his paws. 'What kind of powers do I have?' He thought to himself.

Luke started to wake up with a groan. "Ugh...I'm just getting pain...everywhere."

"LUKE!" Will shouted out of surprise, but more out of happiness. If it wasn't for Luke still being in pain, he would of hugged him.

"Will. The drinking container." Ben mentioned.

"Right." Will took the drinking container and handed it over to Luke.

"Thanks bud." Luke said as he took the container and drank some of the Oran Berry juice. "Ahh...I feel a bit better now."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Will said as he smiled towards his friend.

"Well, I'm gonna go and send out the signal." Ben said as he went outside, and started to climb up the tower.

"We're gonna go meet the one that sent us." Marina explained to Luke.

"Really? Is he here in...where are we?" Luke asked.

"Not sure. We just ran to the nearest town." Marina explained.

While they were talking, Ben was on top of the tower in a ninja pose and was making hand signs, then made a orb of water form and launched it into the sky, making the clouds darken and swirl around, making it rain. "Rain Dance signal is a go."

Will looked outside and seen that it started to rain. "Its raining...wait...Rain Dance?"

"Ugh...I hate getting wet. Especially when I don't have to get wet, but get wet anyways." Luke said as he crossed his arms. At this time, Ben re-entered the tower, wet but he didn't care.

"I swear, you act like a child sometimes, Luke." Will said as he crossed his arms and grinned at Luke.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Ben started to chuckle. "Wow. They really are funny at times."

"Anyways..." Luke said as he tried to stand up, but feel back down. "Gah! Ah! Ugh...that Symbology sure does pack a wicked punch."

"Don't try to get up. Your body still needs to recover more." Marina said.

"Look, Marina, I'm thankful for what you did for us back there, but I'm fine. I've been through worse than that before."

"I don't care. So you drank the berry juice. So what? Your body needs more rest. So your gonna sit there and let your body do so. Is that understood!?"

"Hmph. Your all the same. You get paid to protect those, then treat them like this." Luke sneered.

"Uh...we aren't getting paid for this. We are doing this out of our generousity. We get paid in different ways, depending on the job we take."

"Oh..." Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess I was wrong about you guys."

"Its fine." Marina said.

"I just want to get moving and get out of here." Luke said.

Marina let out a sigh, then said, "Try getting up again."

Luke made an effort to stand up with a bit of a struggle, but he still managed to stand up. After that, he was just fine. "Well? 'Mother'?" Luke joked

"Well you seemed to get better quickly, but that attitue of yours needs to improve." Marina said.

"I apologized, didn't I!?"

"Oh well. Not important right now." Marina said as she moved some boxes around and pulled out a bag, similar to Ben's, then pulled out two cloakes,, one in Luke's size and one in Will's size and tosses the cloakes to Luke and Will. "Here. Best to keep your faces hidden."

"Thanks." Luke said as he and Will put their cloak on. "Well, lets head out then."

"Alright." Marina said as she led the way.

"Wait! Luke! When Marina grabbed me, I...dropped your dagger. It got left behind."

"Well it was a good thing that I quickly grabbed it when we left." Ben said as he pulled out Luke's dagger from his bag and handed it back over to Luke. "Now lets go."

-Dawnstar Town, town square-

Marina and Ben led Luke andd Will down to the town square, right where their boss was suppose to meet them. "Keep a look out. Our one thats suppose to meet us is wearing a cloak like yours." Ben explained.

Luke and Will looked around a bit, but didn't see anyone wearing such a cloak. "I don't see anyone thats wearing a cloak like ours." Will said. Many different Pokemon walked around, not wearing any cloaks, and some of those black armored Pokemon as well.

"Just keep looking. Exspecally you Will." Ben said, smiling.

Willl looked around a bit more, then seen a figure thats about the same size as himself and was wearing identical cloak. "Is that the one?"

Ben looked over to where Will indicated, then nods. "Thats the one. Hey! Over here!" Ben shouted over to the figure as he waved, catching tnhe figure's attention. The figure then started running over to them. When the figure got close, the figure removed its hood, revealing to be Aziza.

"Hi Will." Aziza said.

"Aziza! You asked these two to protect us!?" Will was shocked, but also felt happy that Aziza would do this for him and Luke.

"Well, I had to. Dad was talking with some...crazy Inkay named Cypher and he seemed like bad news. So I wrote a letter to these two, asking for their help." Aziza explained.

"And we more than happy to help out a friend in need." Ben said, smiling.

"Well, lets get going. I've heard of Pokemon disappearing in this town. We need to get going." Aziza said. As if on cue, a black armored Machoke with a sword appeared, then turned towards the group.

"Dammit." Luke cursed as he fixed his hood so that it covered his face better. Will and Aziza then did the same thing.

"You there! Halt!" The Machoke demanded.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Marina said as she took a few steps towards the Machoke. "Yes? What seems to be the problem?" Marina asked in a kind tone.

"Have you seen a shiny Lucario andd a norma! colored Riolu running around?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. There aren't any Lucario or Riolu left in the world you know."

"Hmm...then why are they all wearing cloaks? Do they have something to hide? They've been quiet." The Machoke was starting to get suspisious about the cloaked figures, making them all nervous.

"Be ready to run." Ben whispered to Luke, Will, and Aziza.

"We don't have anything to hide." Marina said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look of their faces."

"No...just...this!" Marina said as zshe reached into her bag and pulled out a black orb and held it up at the Machoke's face, realeazing a blinding light, whichh blinded ghe Machoke.

"Gah! Dammit! ALARM! AL-" The Machoke got stopped when Luke quickly drew his dagger and bashed the Machoke in the head with the handle, knocking him out. Then a Sawk with black armor on and a bow and arrows came into view.

"Whats going on here!?" The Sawk yelled, then ran at the group.

"Run! I'll handle this!" Marina said as she got into a fighting stance as the group agreed to this decision, then ran for the town's exit. After a bit of running, they found the exit.

"There it is! Hurry!" Ben said.

"There you guys are!" A voice said, stopping the group Then Cypher came out into view. "Oh! I see that the yellow one is awake. My name is Cypher."

"You again!?" Both Will and Aziza said in unision.

"Yep. And sith some of my friends. Slash! Razor! Talon! " Cypher shouted as he three friends came into view. "Oh Aziza...I see that daddy's little princess has been helping some criminals. He won't be happy to hear that. In fact...I think I'll go tell him right now. Slash, Razor, Talon...have fun." Cypher said as he teleported away.

"Will do. I think I'll just end this quickly!" Razor said as he raised his claw up at the group and made a small symbol appear, sending out a black beam of energy. Will retaliated by creating a blue symbol and launching a blue beam of aura coliding with the black beam and trying to overpower the opposing force. But Razor grew a cocky grin.

"Hmph. Weak." Razor said as he increased the power behind him beam and easily overpowered Will, sending him flying into a wall.

"William!" Luke said as he, Ben, and Aziza ran over to him.

"Time to finish them off." Slash said.

"I think I'll peck their eyes out." Talon said as they made their advance on the group.

"I don'tt have anymore smoke bombs." Ben said as he looked through his bag. "What do we do?"

Then, a red cloaked figure appeared jumped in front of Cypher goons, stopping them. "Thats enough!" The figure said, sounding to be male.

"Who's this? A friend of yours Ben?" Luke asked.

"I don't know who this is." Ben responded.

"No. You guys don't know me, but know that you can trust me." The figure said as he threw a few smoke bombs at Cypher's goons. "Now come on! Follow me!" The figure said as he started to run out of the town.

"What do you think Ben?" Luke asked.

"I think that we don't have much of a choice at the moment. If he's offering protection, we should take it."

"Right. Lets go! Quickly!" Luke said as he picked Will up, noticing that his injuries were worse than he thought. His head was bleeding as well as other parts of his body. To say the lease, if they didn't get him help, he could bleed out. "Hang on Will. We'll get you fixed up. Just hang on."

-To be continue-

Well, I hoped that this was enjoyable. Again, I am writing th story by table and I can't always notice soome errors, may it be either minor or major errors. I hope that you all understand, which I thank you for. Now then, will Will survive? Will they figure out who their mysterious rescuer is? Find out in the next chapter. Suspence! Bye bye!


	4. Meet The Resistance

Hello again, my friends! I hope that those of you that are reading my story are enjoying it. Now, we left off with Will with some bad injuries. Lets hope that their new friend is gonna help them.

Again, my stories are written by table, so its harder to spot errors, may they be minor or major errors, so please bare with me. I can't stress that enough. Thank you.

Now then, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

-Darkside Castle, cloudy skies-

Down in the dungeons of Darkside castle, you could hear a number of Pokemon, screaming for freedom, all noncombatant Pokemon and some soldier Pokemon, all behind bars. However, there was this one cell in particular that had one powerful Pokemon. A shadowy figure was seen making its way down towards this special cell, chuckling evilly.

"So this is what it comes to...a powerful psychic type, caught by someone like me." Said the male voiced figure to his prisoner, who couldn't be made out due to the fact that the cell was lit by a couple of small candles. However, the prisoner has greyish hands that were chained to the wall it was sitting against and has three stubby fingers on each hand.

"Well...considering you don't want to fight fair...its not surprising that this happened." Said the prisoner with a male voice as well.

"Ahhh...but your suppose to be very powerful, therefore, you should of been able to beat me."

The prisoners clenched his hands into fists and lifted himself up, showing that he was Mewtwo as his face became visible in the small light. "You want to set up an ambush, just to either kill me or capture me, then kill me for your enjoyment! I know how you work. I've helped many to survive against you, but you became such a problem that you drove one species of Pokemon to extinction, JUST TO FINISH YOU OFF! NOW LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE! YOUR JUST NOT GONNA STOP, BUT FOR WHAT CAUSE!?"

"The cause to rule this world! To change it into my own image! A much darker world. To show those fools in the world that without darkness, there would be no light. They've abused their privlages to a world they want to live. Now I will step in, and change the world to what it truly is. And with your cooperation, fear will be struck into the hearts of all those pathetic fools." Said the still shadowy figure.

"Well listen here, Salazar. I won't help you to do anything." Mewtwo said as he pulled on his chains, but that didn't do anything. Mewtwo would of broken out of those chains if it wasn't for the fact that he is mildly injured and can't concentrate correctly to break the chains.

"The figure named Salazar opened the cell and entered the cell, being shown that Salazar is a Malamar, who was hiding something behind his back. "Oh you will. Even if my hypnotic power won't do it, I have another way of doing it. And with the help of a helpful princess...I've managed to collect this." Salazar said as he revealed what he was hiding, which was a orange colored crystal shard. "You know what this is?"

"That...that can't be..." Mewtwo said with a disbelief look on his face.

"It is. The Naranja crystal. The capability to corrupt anyone's mind. You will become my most powerful follower." Salazar said as he floated over to Mewtwo. "And the process is very...painful. Now hold still!" Salazar took the Naranja crystal and stabbed it into Mewtwo's left shoulder and sent it all the way in till it was no longer visible. Mewtwo was screaming in pain as blood poured out from that nasty wound on his shoulder.

"You...basterd...princess Diancie would never...help you get the crystal. What...did you do...to her!?" Mewtwo huffed out from the extreme pain he was feeling.

Salazar just grinned. "Get some rest, my follower. For you'll need it...Dark Mewtwo." Salazar said as he didn't answer Mewtwo's question.

"Screw...you..."

"Well that's not polite." Salazar said as his eyes started glowing blue and Mewtwo was surrounded by a psychic energy and was slammed into the wall he was chained to. "Now then...I have more work to do." Salazar said as he exited Mewtwo's cell and closed the cell, locking it. 'Now...Cypher better come back to me with some good news. If I don't get some results soon, his goons won't be the only ones that will have their brains hypnotized dead.'

'That Malamar will get his...' Mewtwo thought to himself as he sat there, waiting for the crystal to corrupt him. He would be able to fight back against the crystal, but he was just too weak to really do anything.

With Salazar, he happened to float past a cell that has a wooden door, but had a small window on it that was barred so that no one could get through.

"Please...let me out." The prisoner said, sounding to be female.

"Shut up in there! Your lucky that I haven't killed you yet!" Salazar said as he banged on the door.

"Please...let me out." The prisoner said again, and raised a paw up at the window, revealing it to be a blue paw with a white stub on the back of the paw. "Or at lease...give me some...water. Please."

"NO! NOW SHUT UP OR DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Salazar said as he floated away.

In the cell, the prisoner started to cry to herself. In the cell, there was a small window that let it some light, but only enough to light up half of her small cell. Looking closer in the cell, a Riolu was seen sitting in a corner of her cell, hugging her legs. She was also wearing a golden diadem with a blue gem on her head, showing that she is important some how. "M-Mom...Dad...I shouldn't have left to look for him. I'm sorry. I'm...all alone. What do I do?"

-Dawnstar Outskirts (Day time)-

Meanwhile with Luke, Will who is still injured, Ben, Aziza, and their mysterious savior, the red cloaked figure led them through the outskirts of Dawnstar, making their way as far away from Dawnstar Town as fast as possible.

"Thanks, by the way. You really saved our butts back there." Ben said to their savior.

"No problem." Their savior said as he pulled his hood down, revealing that he was a Monferno. "You guys can call me Pyro."

"Okay...well my name is Benjamin, but please call me Ben. And this is Luke, Will, and Aziza." Ben said as he introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now...what were you guys doing in that town? Don't you know that place is Sider territory?"

"Sider?" Aziza questioned.

"Yes. Sider territory. The ones in those black armor. They practically own that town."

"We...we didn't know that. We just went to the nearest town." Ben explained, looking a bit nervous.

"Well it doesn't matter. Still...it seemed strange when our scouts reported that a group went into that town. But at lease your out of there now. I'll take you guys to our camp that we have. Its not too far from here."

"That sounds good." Ben said. Luke, however, just keeps on looking down at Will's badly injured form. Extremely worried about him.

"How's the little one holding up?" Pyro asked Luke, looking over his shoulder.

"He's a strong little Riolu...but he's not invincible...no matter how much he acts like he is." Luke said as he didn't take his eyes off of Will, using his Aura Vision to guide him, like a mind's eye.

"Don't worry. Once we get to the camp, our medical team will take care of him right away." Pyro said, giving Luke a reinsuring smile. "By the way, is this all of you, or is there more to your party?"

"There's one more in our party. Marina, my teacher. She's a Greninja and was...left behind in that Town to give us a chance to escape those soldiers." Ben said as he looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, Ben. On my way to you guys, I seen a Greninja fighting off some of the soldiers back there. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Pyro said, smiling at Ben, which made him look back up and nod, then looked down at Aziza.

"So Aziza, maybe you should go back home where its safe. Course...Cypher might of told your parents about what happened..." Ben said, feeling worried for his friend.

"Maybe...but this is kinda interesting. I've never really got to go to other places. Besides, I don't think going back to my parents will help my case. To my Dad, I've I help a couple of criminals." Aziza said, putting her hand together in front of her.

"Well, don't worry about it right now. Cause we're here." Pyro said, taking the group to a cave entrance with a Bisharp standing guard at the entrance, with his arms crossed.

"Are these the ones?" Bisharp asked Pyro.

"Yes."

"Even the frog?"

"Hey!" Aziza shouted in irritation.

Ben gave a sigh. "I know he's talking about me."

"Remember who your Captain is and let them through and show them some respect."

"Yes sir..." Bisharp responded while rolling his eyes.

"Hey...its fine. I'm not gonna take it personally." Ben said, smiling at the Bisharp.

"Whatever..."

"Go out towards Dawnstar Town with a search party. Go out and find a Greninja that goes by the name Marina. And try not to act like a threat towards her." Pyro commanded, which earned a salute from the Bisharp and he went running off towards the direction of Dawnstar Town.

"Your a Captain?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Impressed?"

"Uh...very." Luke said with a surprised look on his face.

"Indeed. Most impressive." Ben also commented on the fact that Pyro is a Captain.

"Heh...thanks. Now then, medic team! Front a center!" Pyro yelled into the cave, which caused a Wigglytuff to run out of the cave and gently took Will from Luke's care and brought him into the cave.

"Wow...these guys sure are organized." Ben said, amazed by how quickly Pyro's command was answered.

"Well, the Resistance is decently big, we're spread wide and we try our best. And so does our leader."

"Interesting...say, do you guys have ninjas?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we do. Our head ninja is also our leader. And he falls under your evolution, Aziza." Pyro said while grinning at Aziza.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd ask if it was my Dad." Aziza commented.

"Hahaha. No, its not your Dad."

"That would be funny! Your Dad, the Resistance leader!? HAHAHA!" Ben said.

"No...but..." Pyro said while looking just past Ben. "You might see him soon." Little did Ben know, a Gallade with a sword sheathed on his back, was approaching behind him. The Gallade then tapped on Ben's shoulder and gave a friendly smile towards him, to not spook him too badly.

"Hello."

"Gah! Jeez!" Ben exclaimed while jumping a bit, putting a hand on his chest, and turned around, being greeted by the face of the Gallade.

"My name is Joel. Nice to meet you." The Gallade named Joel greeted.

"Yeah...h-hi...my name is Benjamin, but call me Ben. And these are my friends, Aziza and Luke. Our other friend, Will was taken into your guy's camp for medical treatment."

"I see...well then, its nice to meet you all. So, I heard you talking about ninjas, am I correct?" Joel asked Ben.

"Yeah. I'm a student of the ways of being one. My teacher is Marina, a Greninja."

"I see...well, maybe you and her...could-"

"Joel! Don't. We don't pesterize others into joining the Resistance. We let them make the final decision. You should know that by now." Pyro exclaimed at Joel.

"It was just a suggestion..."

"Well, at lease they give us a choice to join." Ben said while rubbing the back of his head. But then he looked down at Aziza. "I guess going back home isn't an option anymore, huh?"

"Afraid so..." Aziza said while looking down at the ground.

"Come on. Lets head inside. Its safer in there than out here." Joel said as he led the group into the cave. This cave had many different "rooms" and they all had tents of different color and sizes. Probably for those who was some privacy. Joel and Pyro led the group to a part of the cave that had no one else around, giving their group some privacy. Well...except for two others that are in the room before the group.

"Tina! Jade! What are you two doing in her?" Pyro asked. There was a Braixen, named Tina, and a Gothorita, named Jade.

"Just...tidying up the place to make our new members more comfortable." Tina said.

"Once we seen a injured Riolu being carried by a Wigglytuff, we knew that you guys found them." Jade said.

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Thanks for getting the place prepared for us. I'm Benjamin, but please call me Ben." Ben said, introducing his self.

"And I'm Luke and this here is Aziza. The Riolu that you saw is William, but he prefers to be called Will." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Tina and this little Gothorita here is Jade, my student."

"Student?" Luke questioned.

"That's right. She's my student."

Pyro stepped up. "You see, Tina here is a master Symbologist. That's what you call someone that can use Symbology. A Symbologist."

"But she's a very powerful one at that." Joel added.

"But how?" Luke said with a look of disbelief on his face. "She looks younger than me an Ben, and she's a strong...uh...Symbologist?"

"Hard work, training, and a calm mind. That's how I'm a strong Symbologist." Tina said with a wink.

'Will can learn a thing or two from her with controlling his anger. It seems to majorly affect his Symbology.' Luke thought to himself.

"Well enough about me." Tina said as she looked around in the room of the cave they were in. "We set up some tents and there's a fire pit for you guys if you feel too cold. This cave can get kinda chilly at times."

"Thanks. Its really appreciated. So Aziza...guess we better be ready to help out the Resistance, huh?" Ben said.

"I...I guess." Aziza said.

"Well, I'm gonna-" Pyro was about to say something, but then shouting was heard down in one of the other rooms of the cave.

"What's going on?" Aziza said in a nervous tone.

"I...I don't know. But I'm gonna go check it out." Pyro said as he hurried off towards the shouting.

"Does stuff like this normally happen?" Luke asked.

"No...not usually." Joel answered. After a few seconds, the yelling got closer.

"Let me go! What are you gonna do to me!?"

"Wait...that's Will!" Luke said as he seen Pyro walk in, holding Will with one arm and had a hand placed over is right eye.

"He punched me in the freakin' eye!" Pyro said as he dropped Will, landing on her toes, but gave a grunt in slight pain. Will had a white bandage wrapped around his head, his right arm, around his waste, and around both his led. The bandages around his head and arm showed the blood leaking through a bit, showing just how bad his injuries were.

"Your friend here seems a bit hostile." Jade said, placeing her hand over her mouth in surpise.

"Will, you just punched the guy who helped us get out of that town." Ben said.

"Really? Oh...uh...sorry."

"Its fine..." Pyro said, rubbing his eye. "It hurts like hell, though."

"And your a Captain?" Joel mumbled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Joel yelled as he glared at Joel.

"Nothing." Joel didn't seemed fazed by Pyro's yelling.

"Anyways..." Jade said as she walked over to Aziza. "Your a rich girl, right?"

"Y-Yeah...but how did you...?"

"Your necklace and bracelet. They look like they costed a lot. But that doesn't matter now. If you want to prove yourself here, your gonna have to lose them."

"But, I can only use Confusion and Psybeam. How could I-"

"Your a psychic type. Psychic types have an easier time learning Symbology due to have advace their minds are." Jade explaned. All psychic type Pokemon can all learn Symbology and learn how to use them easily.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on, Aziza. Why not give it a try? You might be really good." Ben said, trying to encourage her.

Aziza thought about it, thengave her answer. "Alright. Sign me up."

"Great! Now all you need to do is lose...those." Jade said, pointing at Aziza's golden bracelet and ruby necklace.

"Here." Joel said as he approached Aziza, pulling out a black belt "You can put them in this."

"Thanks." Aziza took the belt and strapped it on, then took her bracelet and necklace off and stuffed then in the one pouch that the belt has. "There."

"Now...you need a weapon. Do you know what kind of weapon you can use?" Pyro asked.

"A weapon!?"

"Yes. Your gonna need one. Trust me." Jade said.

Being a rich girl, Aziza was really nervous about holding a weapon. "Well, I read books on fencing...but I never held a saber."

"Well, nows the perfect time to start." Joel said. "Now what about the rest of you?"

"I have a weapon. You guys don't need to give me anything." Luke said as he placed a paw on his dagger.

"Uh...I don't think a little dagger is gonna be very helpful." Jade said, looking at Luke's dagger.

"Luke, may I take a look at that dagger?" Joel asked.

"Uhh...I guess." Luke unsheathed his dagger and flipped it so he was holding the blade with the handle pointing at Joel. Joel took the blade and inspect it. Then he strucked the cave wall with it, causing the blade to break off. "Now if you were in a fight, you'd be dead." Luke's eyes widen, giving a look of shock. At first, he was gonna curse Joel for breaking his dagger, but then he quickly remembered that blades aren't suppose to break easily, meaning that dagger was just a piece of junk.

"Alright then. But for me, give me a spear."

"You guys don't need to give me a weapon. My teacher said that she has something for me. I can wait. Besides, I think I do really well without one."

"Have it your way. What about you, Will?" Joel asked.

"A sword and bow and arrows."

"Alright. Why don't you guys get some rest. You guys will need it. We'll give you guys your weapons later. You guys seem like you've been through a bit." Pyro said.

"Okay. Thanks again guys." Ben said.

In responce, Tina, Jade, Joel, and Pyro left and the group gathered around the fire bit that had some burning wood in it and sat down. "So, you think that Cypher really went and told your parents what happened?" Ben asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah...he probably has. I don't think I can go back to Toronto Town now. Not with that freak constantly going back and forth to my parents, telling them everything I'm doing." Aziza said.

"How did Cypher come across your father?" Will asked. Luke and Ben were wondering the same thing, but just never asked.

"Well, I caught my Dad and Cypher talking outside of our house. He said about how it was such an honor to meet Dad, but something didn't feel right about it. Cypher promised to help with...well, getting Will and Luke. He made it sound like he was gonna capture you guys, but now I see that was a lie. He and my Dad made a deal and he's suppose to help Cypher and his boss with something, but I don't know what he's suppose to help with. But it didn't sound good. Also, Mason was around. He tried to make a deal with me about unharming you, Will, since he know about us."

"He did? Did you...agree to it?" Luke asked.

"I didn't give him my answer. When he offered me that deal, I just said that I didn't have anything else to say."

Both Luke and Will were surprised by this, but they weren't mad or happy about this. Really, they weren't sure how to feel about this. But they did see that Mason, despite his tough guy look, he did have a heart that proves that he cares. He's just doing his job. "Well, he might be just doing his job with trying to capture us, but over course, we aren't just gonna let him turn us in." Will said.

"Of course not! You two are too important to let anything happen to you." A new voice said, sounding to be a kid. The group turned their direction towards the voice and seen a Pikachu and a Dewott approaching them. "Hi. My name is Jacob." The Pikachu said.

"And my name is Den." The Dewott named Den said. He was wearing a black belt around his waste and had two tomahawks connected to them. He also didn't have his two scalchops like he should have. Den then looked over a Jacob. "Um...Jacob, you forgot your gear...again." Jacob looked over his shoulder and seen that he forgotten something. When he seen this, his eyes widen and he quickly rushed out of view. Den then smiled, closed his eyes, then sighed. "He would be lost if I weren't looking out for him." And as just as fast as Jacob left, he came running back with a sword on his back, and a brown belt on.

"Whats that suppose to mean!?" Jacob yelled with an irritated look on his face. Den was about to respond to Jacob, but he got beaten to the punch by Ben.

"He seems like the forgetful and the hot-headed type." This caused Jacob to turn his head towards Ben with his cheek sparking.

"Watch it bud! I'll shock your butt so hard it will go numb!" Jacob threatened.

"You can try, but I doubt you'll be able to land a hit on a ninja like me."

"Uh...news flash, I'm a ninja trainee myself! Joel is my teacher." Ben was surprised by this a bit, but he was mostly unaffected by this news.

"Whoa...okay, well I didn't see that coming. What about you, Den? Are you training to be a ninja as well? Who's your teacher?" Ben started to throw questions at Den, wondering how many ninjas are around.

"Well...uh...I-I...I don't...have a teacher. I mean, I can fight and I'm fast, heck, I can use some very powerful Symbology, but...I learned this stuff by observing others, really. I wish I had a teacher though." Den said as he rubbed his left arm witvth his right hand, nervously.

'Aw...I feel bad for the guy.' Ben thought to himself. After some thinking, Ben had an idea. But his idea will only work when Marina returns.

"Anyways..." Den said, pulling himself together. "We should let you guys rest. Come on Jacob." Den and Jacob left the group's room, but Den had one thought on his mind. 'I can't believe this! A Riolu and a ahiny Lucario, still alive! I thought there weren't any left. Guess I was wrong. This is amazing!'

After their surprise visit, the group decided it was a good idea to settle down and rest. Will tried to get into a tent of his own, but... "Will, I'm not gonna let you be by yourself." Aziza said, getting in thetent with Will. Luke and Ben took their own.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Will said as he tried to lay down. The tents had sleeping bags in them. Each tent was big enough to hold two adverage sized Pokemon, so each tent had two sleeping bags. When Will tried to lay down, he hissed in pain from his injuries. "Gah! Freakin' dame, son of a-" Aziza placed her hand over Will's mouth.

"William..." It was never good when Aziza said Will's name like that. Normally when others say his name like that, he would get ticked off, but when Aziza said it, he knew that she wasn't happy with him.

"I know, you don't like it when I talk like that. I'm- hmmp!" Aziza silenced Will by giving him a kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned. After a few seconds, they broke away. "You know...I almost thought I wasn't gonna do that again when Luke and I got atttacked."

"Well,we'll both just have to be careful now."

"I know...I know." After some time, thehappy couple went to sleep, rapped in each others arms. What they didn't knkw, is that this all may affect their relationship in more ways than one.

-Darkside Castle, Dungeon-

Back in the dungeon of Darkside Castle, the little Riolu prisoner was crying to herself, scared of what may happen. Two guards approached the Riolu's cell with the wooden door. "Listen here, girl, Salazar has grow tired of your crying and we need too start killing some annoying prisoners, so, we will get back to you soon...and kill you." The guard said with an evil chuckle and walked off with the other guard. Now the Riolu is more scared than ever. The Riolu then got up.

"Oh no! Thats it! I'm not waiting her to get k-killed." The Riolu said as she placed her right paw on the white stump on her left paw. "The aura is in me, the aura is around me. Aura is everywhere in the plants and in us all. Give me the power to fight another day!" She said as her stump on her paw started to glow with a blue aura and pulled herright paw from it as a trail of aura followed, then formed a blue wand in her paw. She just created a aura wand! "Aura...BLAST!" She yelled as she pointed her wand at the door and shot out a blast of aura. When the attack hit the door, the door got surrounded by a dark energy, acting like a shield against her attack. "Grr...alright, again!" This time, she consentrated more and grabbed the wand with both paws. The tip of her wand started glowing with a powerful aura gathering at the tip. "AURA BLAST!" This time, she launched a more powerful blast of aura at the door and the dark energy wasn't able to withstand the attack and was blown to pieces.

"YES! I did it!" She said as she walked out of her cell. When she did, she noticed Mewtwo in his cell with a darker color on his and a orange crystsl sticking out of his left shoulder. He was also still chained to the wall. "Oh dear..." The Riolu said as she place a paw over her mouth. "I-I got to get out of here...fast!"

"You serious? Your just gonna leave? Now why when we tried to make you very comfortable?" A voice said. The Riolu then turned around and seen...

"Cypher! You creepy, psychotic Inkay...leave me alone!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that, Ella." Cypher said, grinning evilly.

"I'm never really good at this...but guess this calls for emergancy actions to be taken." The Riolu named Ella said as she pointed her wand at the ground and shot out an Aura Blast at the ground, kicking up dust and getting it in Cypher's eyes. Then she placed a paw on her diadem, or more spacifically, her gem on her diadem. "Get me out of here!" When she said that, her gem started to glow, creating a blue portal in front of her. This action takes aura, which was drained from Ella, leaving her to feel more tired than what she was, but she managed to walk through the portal, sending her to who-knows-were. After that, Cypher managed to clear his eyes from the dust, and noticed that Ella was gone.

"Jeez! How does this keep happening!?" Cypher yelled. Little did he know though, Salazar was approaching him.

Salazar seen how Ella's door was blown apart and was she was gone. "Cypher..." He said with a ferm and disappointed tone.

Cypher was scared out of his mind right now, not sure how to explan what happened. "Uh...uh...um...I...uh...oh poop."

-To be continue-


End file.
